Warriors: The Quest
by Spottedpath
Summary: FIRST STORY! Please dont hate! Don't flame either! Don't like warrior cats don't read! I am hereby canceling Warriors: The Quest due to computer malfuctions and writers block until further notice. Sorry for the inconvenience. Review and help me get over my wrighters block! R/R
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! this is my first story so don't be all grouchey about it! I'm Shimmerkit in the story  
>and welcome to Warriors The Quest by me! (no der) CHAPTER ONE! yeah, getting progress! ^^ It has no charaters from the book (exept firestar and scourge and tigerclaw and tigerclan and lionclan and bloodclan, but thats later) so charaters are mine, and so is the book BUT WARRIORS FULLY BELONG TO ERIN HUNTER! Did you know erin hunter is four diffrent people?<br>onto the story!  
><strong>

**WARRIORS  
>The Quest<strong>

**By: Spottedpath**

**Chapter 1**

"When will she open her eye's?" Shimmerkit heard a she-cat say worriedly, Shimmerkit guessed she was her mother.  
>"Calm down, i'm sure there's nothing to worry about. Besides, Gingerkit didn't open her eye's as soon as she was born either, Silvernose." another she-cat soothed."Okay, Spottedtail, I'll calm down," her mother said as Shimmerkit stummbled to her.<p>

She kept hearing that name, Gingerkit. she guessed that was Spottedtail's kit, she heard the name Berrykit too, she wondered if she was gingerkit's sister. Shimmerkit wanted to open her eye's and see the world, but she was happy with her eye's closed, she didn't have to worry about anything, her life was peaceful that way. of cource Berrykit and Gingerkit both wanted her to open her eye's and play with them, but she didn't_ want to_ . She suddenly heard pawsteps from outside, she guessed it was Gingerkit and Berrykit about to try to make her open her eye's. She liked them and wanted to make them happy, so she decided to open her eye's this time. Beside's, maybe they would show her around.  
>"Hey, Shimmerkit! Open your eye's and play with us!" Berrykit squealed. "Yeah, plea-" Gingerkit was cut off by Shimmerkit opening her eye's. Then Berrykit screamed, "She opened her eye's! She opened her eye's! Shimmerkit finally opened her eye's!" Berrykit was bounceing around excitedly and got a silver she-cat's atention, Shimmerkit wondered if that was Silvernose, the one she thought was her mother. The silver she-cat looked at Shimmerkit, then said in a gentle voice,"Welcome to Thunderclan, little one. I'm Silvernose, your mother. This is Spottedtail, that's Gingerkit, and that's Berrykit." she said, pointing to them with her tail. Shimmerkit took some time to look them over. Silvernose was a pure silver she-cat and had a white muzzle, Spottedtail Was a beautiful white tortiseshell she-cat, Gingerkit was a ginger colored she-kit with a white under-belly, and Berrykit was a brown she-kit. Then Shimmerkit wondered what she looked like, she looked at herself, she was a beautiful silver she-kit with a white under-belly,and tail-tip." what does my head look like?" she wondered out loud." You have light blue eye's and a white ear," Her mother replyed.<br>"Are there any other kit's?" Shimmerkit asked. Berrykit opened her mouth to speak but Gingerkit spoke first," Yes, there are but there mother took them to the dirt place tunnel. Whenever they came in or were talked about you were asleep, so it makes sense you wouldn't know if there were." "Oh." Shimmerkit mummbled.

She pricked her ear's "Are they coming? I hear paw steps!" this time Berrykit got to speak,"Yes they are! You finally get to see them! they're almost as tall as apprentices!" Shimmerkit thought about that for a while, wondering how tall apprentices are. she saw three large cats',"what are your name's?" She asked as she trotted up to them. She saw two were tom's and one was a she-cat, they all had kind looks on there faces. The tom in the middle spoke," I'm Brownkit, this is Ravenkit, and this is Dovekit. So you finally opened your eye's?" "Yes," Shimmerkit replied proudly. Brownkit was a brown tom, Dovekit was a white she-kit, and Ravenkit was a dark brown tom. A she-cat came in behind them. _That must be thier mother!_ She thought to herself. She was a brown she-cat. then Dovekit said,"This is Cherryfoot! Can we go outside please?" she asked Cherryfoot,"Shimmerkit opened her eyes!"  
>"That's Silvernose's decision."<br>"Mother can I go outside please? i want to see the camp!" Shimmerkit pleaded.  
>"Please can she, Silvernose! We want to show her around!"Berrykit and Gingerkit said at the same time.<br>"Okay, but I'm coming with you!" Silvernose said.  
>"Yea!" the six kit's shouted togeather.<br>"But no rough playing with Shimmerkit!"  
>"Okay" Shimmerkit said and they all left togeather<br>"Wow! It's so _big_!" Shimmerkit looked around. She saw so many bushes and brambles a trees! "There are so many cats'! How do you remember all the names?"Shimmerkit asked,"You just do." said an unfurmilier voice. Shimmerkit turned around to see a handsome white large tom with blue eyes. then her mother said,"this is your father, Whitestar, also the leader."  
>"That's right," Whitestar said. "And you become an apprentice in only 4 more moons!"<br>"Wow! I'm realated to the leader? that's so cool! I'm about to see the _whole_ camp! will you come with us?" Shimmerpaw asked."I'd love to show my kit around." Whitestar purred. she was so excited to finally see the camp! there was so much to see! She wondered if she could eat off of the 'freashkill pile'. she didn't know what the freash kill pile was exatly but she heard of it. but it was obviously a pile of things killed freashly. She looked around again this time more closely so she might see it._ that must be it! that's a pile a killed things!_ Shimmerkit looked a her father,"Is that the freash-kill pill?" she asked, pointing with her nose.  
>"Yes." He replied, and nodded<br>"Where are we going first?"  
>"How about my den?"<br>"Your den? I've never been there!" Berrykit mewed. Gingerkit, Dovekit, Ravenkit, And Brownkit all nodded in agreement. Whitestar snickered  
>"Well, you're about to!" Whitestar replied<br>While they walked over to Shimmerkit's father's den, Shimmerkit took some time to look around. She noticed many cats stairing at her, she guessed they have never seen her with her eye's open.  
>When Shimmerkit looked forward she was at some rocks that lead to a ledge. "Is this your den?" she asked confused. "No, not yet, it's up there," he pointed with his tail."Will you need help getting up there?" he asked,"No I'm fine," Shimmerkit replied, jumping up. She grabed the ledge then scrambled up, a little bit embareced with herself for the clumsy jump. She jumped the rest of the way up with only a few more mistakes. the others, since they were bigger then her, made it up easier. Then Whitestar led the way in. It was so big! It only has one nest too, there was some fresh-kill by his nest and fresh moss."It's so big!" Shimmerkit exclaimed while the other kit's were looking around wide-eyed with amazement.<br>"It is, and i know your wondering about the one nest, there's only one because only I sleep here." Whitestar explained  
>"Don't you get cold by your-self?"<br>"Can't someone attack you easier this way?"  
>"Who comferts you when you have nightmares?<br>Whitestar had questions being thrown at him but he answered them all. She was impressed that he stayed so calm while he was being questioned.  
>"Where now?" Shimmerkit asked. Brownkit jumped up and down," The apprentices den! that's where our next nests will be!" This time Dovekit took the lead scence she knew where everything was already. The apprentice den was in the shelter of a bush, when they went inside, Shimmerkit saw many, many nests and a small area. she wondered how they fit so many nests in such a small area. They all talked, but she didn't listen she was day-dreaming. She was in a beautiful meadow and she heard someone call her name, the voice sounded familier. She sat down on a rock for a bit to catch her breath, a brown form stepped out of some flowers. It was <em>Brownkit<em>! He staired at her like he was just as shocked to see her as she was to see him."What are you doing here?" Shimmerkit asked,"W-what are _you _doing here?" Brownkit stampered. Shimmerkit was glad that he was here, but she hid it." I-I heard a voice calling my name and i rested here, what about y-you?" She asked again."I also heard a v-voice calling my name, but it stopped when i came into this clearing." Shimmerkit just realized the same thing. she was going to tell him but she could tell he already knew."Well, we discovered a meadow!" she mewed excitedly."Yeah, i guess we did!" he began to brighten up."We can meet here secretly now!" Shimmerkit looked at him and nodded, she could tell Brownkit liked her too.

**How was that? first chapter so far! and yeah, if you guessed it, Brownkit and Shimmerkit like each other! woo! first relationship in the first chapter! im happy with this, are you? oh yeah, and please review! tell me how i can make it better for you guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two! woohoo! making more progress this time! I wasn't expecting to have chapter two out so soon! im continueing exatly where i left off, get used to it, I'll be doing that more then not! ONTO THY STORY!**

Chapter two 

"How do we get back?" Shimmerkit asked."I don't know, close your eyes?" Brownkit suggested. I closed my eyes then opened them, I was back in the apprentices den. Soon Brownkit came back too, they looked around, then at each other, confused. Only a few heartbeats had passed. Shimmerkit started paying attention again, she would talk to Brownkit later.  
>"It's big, But not as big as <em>your<em> den!" Ravenkit was saying to Whitestar.  
>"Again i know, i lived in it too! Let's move on!" Whitestar was obviously happy.<br>This time Brownkit and Ravenkit led to the elders den and I trotted behind them. She stopped then waited for her mother, Silvernose. "I'm having fun! I've imagined this place before, but it wasn't this big!"  
>"If you think this is big, wait untill you can go outside! It's huge!" Sivlernose said<br>"Outside the camp really is big! I would call the camp tiny compared to the rest of the territory! Oh, here we are!" He said as we walked in.  
>"The elders tell great stories!" Gingerkit exclaimed."if you catch them in the right mood they'll tell you the best stories <em>ever<em>!" Then Brownkit came up," We're going to tell them you finally opened your eyes and ask them if they'll tell us a story!" Shimmerkit saw two elders, one was a dark brown she-cat with a light brown under-belly and tail-tip. The other was a gray tom with one white stripe coming from the bottom of his neck to the tip of his tail. "Hello Whitestripe and Blossomtail. This is Shimmerkit, she just opened her eyes, so we're showing her around." Whitestar said,"Your kit finally opened her eyes? let me see her, I don't even know what she looks like!" Whitestripe said. Shimmerkit came to the front of the group."Well aren't you pretty!" Blossomtail said embaracing Shimmerkit.  
>"Thank-you Blossomtail." Shimmerkit said<br>"We wanted to know if you have any stories to tell us," Brownkit said  
>"Of cource we do. What should it be about?" Blossomtail asked<br>"What about Firestar?" Ravenkit offered  
>"Yeah! He's a leagend!" Dovekit exclaimed. Even Whitestar seemed excited about this.<br>"Okay, well Firestar and Graystripe were such trouble makers! One time,when RiverClan were starving Firestar gave ThunderClan food to RiverClan! Of course he though he was doing the right thing, but he was breaking the warrior code at the same time. Another time, Bluestar, the leader at that moment, sent Graystripe and Firestar to go get WindClan back home because ShadowClan drove them out of their territory! They broght them back succsesfully and WindClan wasn't pushed out of their territory again but ShadowClan tried anyways. Who wants to hear about the battle with BloodClan and how Firestar won it?"Bloosomtail asked. By now Whitestripe was asleep. Berrykit and Gingerkit looked at each other then back,"We do!" they both exclaimed,"Okay then. One time back at the forest, ShadowClan took over RiverClan. It was always Tigerstar's dream to take over the forest one day, that's why he did it. One sunrise, Tigerstar went into the twoleg-place, I don't know why, and came out with a large group of cats. Tigerstar told the other Clans to gather at Four-Trees, they did. Tigerstar gave Firestar and Tallstar two options, the first was to join the new 'TigerClan' that he was building, the other, was to die. Tallstar was Firestar's friend and relied on him, so when Firestar said he wouldn't join the new 'TigerClan', Tallstar agreed. Tigerstar didn't like that, so he called out BloodClan. He ordered them to attack, they didn't. He ordered them to attack agian, Scourge, their leader, said 'My clan takes orders only from me'. Tigerstar yelled 'Traitor' then attacked, Scourge use a move that took away all nine lives _at once_! Firestar stood there stairing at Tigerstar, now dead, he knew he didn't like him but he didn't want any cat to die like that!" Bloosomtail said. Shimmerkit looked around, wondering what it would be like to be in a fight."Scourge then looked at every Clan and said, you will either leave the forest or die like he did, he said they only had one sunrise to make up the decition. Before moonrise, firestar made a plan with the other clans to form LionClan. When it was sunrise they choose attack, the other clan leaders wanted Firestar to lead. So he did. Scourge killed Firestar and took away a life, then Firestar killed Scourge a BloodClan cat noticed Scourge was dead and yowled 'Scourge is dead! Scourge is dead!' then Bloodclan retreated." then Blossomtail layed down"The End" She said.  
>Shimmerkit walked over to Brownkit,"They do tell great stories! I can't wait untill I'm a warrior!" Brownkit looked at her,"Me too!"<br>"Okay, so next is the warrior's then the medicine cat's den," Whitestar said  
>"Yea!" Shimmerkit exclaimed on the way. She was excited that she was being shown the warrior's den. she figured it was big but not as big as her father's and had many nest's in it. She was right. Everyone was excited thinking about being warriors, but she wasn't, she was day dreaming again. She went to the spot where she saw Brownkit, she was expecting to see him soon. Soon she heard russling from the flowers ahead of her and she sat up. Instead of seeing Brownkit, she saw a beautiful brown she-cat with a tan underbelly. The cat walked up to her then said,"Hello, Shimmerkit. I am Smallfoot, from StarClan." Smallfoot said. Shimmerkit tilted her head to the side,"Your from StarClan? Why are you visiting me? I'm still a kit,"<br>"there will be many battles," Smallfoot said,"_Blood will continue to spill untill a shimmering cat is awakened to her destiney"_  
>"W-what does that mean? Who's blood?" Smallfoot started to fade,"Wait! I have so many questions!"<br>_"Blood will continue to spill untill a shimmering cat is awakened to her destiney" _She repeated,"Wait! Don't go!" but she was gone. Shimmerkit looked around wildly. _Who's blood? Who's the shimmering cat? My name's Shimmerkit, could it be me? No, no I'm only a kit!_ She thought to herself.  
>She woke up from her daydream, only a few heart beats had gone by again but they were already headed to the medicine den. <em>Blood will continue to spill untill a shimmering cat is awakened to her destiney. <em>The thought ecohed through her head.  
>She headed off to the medicine den with the others. it was already sunhigh, she wondered if it would take all day for this to be over. The medicine den was in a crack in the cliff, inside was a pool of water, another cave full of herbs she guessed, and a couple of nests. "Hello Morningherb," Whitestar said. Morningherb was the medicine cat, she was yellow with yellow eyes."I'm showing the kit's around. Will you show them around your den?" Shimmerkit's father asked the medicine cat,"Of course! I'd be happy to!" Morningherb said. She was a very cheerfull cat,"Thank-you Morningherb. Whitestar bowed his head in respect. on the walk through the den Shimmerkit saw so many herbs! There were leaves <em>and<em> berries! It was sundown by the time she got back to her den."Good-bye Father!" Shimmerkit said cheerfully. She still thought of the prophacey at times but but that didn't stop her from having fun. When she laid down she felt another form huddled against her. She quickly reconized the scent as Brownkit and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry guys, I had writers block but I'm better now! :D well anyway, I decided to do point of views! tell me if u guys like them or not! so, ONTO THY STORY!**

Chapter 3

-Shimmerkit's POV-

"Wake-up!" I heard a voice. "Whaaa?"  
>"You where mumbling in your sleep - something about blood?" it was Brownkit. No one else was awake exept him. <em>Was I talking about the prophacie?<em> _He must have really good hearing if he heard me and no one else did!_ Then I remembered that he was sleeping right next to me. "Oh, that was nothing, probably just a nightmare." I replyed. "Okay," he settled down again. I wanted to tell him about the prophacie so badly, but I decided not to.

When I woke-up it was just the begining of the day. I looked around, still laying in my nest, and saw Brownkit shifting next to me. _He must've felt me move!_ I thought. I got out of my nest slowly, not wanting to rustle anything that would wake the others. "You're up already?" someone asked. I jumped, I had no idea Brownkit was awake. I turned around, sure anough there he was. "I didn't know you were up!" I wispered. "I am, let's go outside the den and wait for the others to get up," said Brownkit. "Okay!" I whispered.  
>I headed outside, with Brownkit following right behind me. I wonder if he likes me? She looked at him, and his tired face suddenly lit up as soon as he realized I was looking at him. Maybe he does, or maybe he's just over-protective with his friends.<p>

-Brownkits POV-

I followed Shimmerkit outside the den, I was still worried about her nightmare last night. I looked ahead and saw that Shimmerkit was looking at me, I suddenly brightened up. When we made it outside I looked up at the moon, It was only two more moons before I was an apprentice! "Hey Shimmerkit?" I Asked, "tomorrows the gathering! that means that tomorrow It's only one more moon untill i'm an apprentice and three more moons untill you're one!"  
>"What are you two talking about out here?" We both jumped, I turned around, "Gingerkit! I didn't hear you coming!"<br>"Haha! I scared you, I scared you!" said Gingerkit cheerfully.  
>"Keep it down you'll wake everyone up!" said Shimmerkit,"and we were just talking about when we'll become apprentices."<br>"Oooh! I'll be an apprentice in a moon with you and Berrykit, Brownkit! we'll have the ceramony together!" Said Gingerkit, more quietly this time.  
>"Hey Brownkit, Gingerkit, it's dawn!" said Shimmerkit. "The other cats are starting to come out of their dens!" at that moment I saw Flamepaw walking up to them, "So you've opened you're eyes finally!" the cat said.<br>"Shimmerkit, this is Flamepaw," I said.  
>"Wow, Shimmerkit! You have very pretty eyes!" said Flamepaw, looking right at her eyes.<br>"Thank you," Shimmerkit said, she looked at him, I could tell she was just seeing what he looked like but still, it made him jealous.

-Shimmerkit's POV-

"Wow, Shimmerkit! You have very pretty eyes!" Flamepaw said. He was orange with a white under-belly and the brightest green eyes I've ever seen!  
>"Thank you," I said, I was looking at him, trying to memerize his apperance. I could feel Brownkit's gaze burning through my pelt, so i stopped stairing at him and started talking instead. "What's it like in the apprentice den? Is it warmer in there then the nursery?" I wondered if Brownkit thought I liked Flamepaw, I don't, I like <em>Brownkit<em>. Not this cat, I like Flamepaw as a friend.  
>"Oh, yes it is a bit warmer in there, but not by much. they teach you a lot during training! I'll have to be going soon, though... let me show you how to do the hunting crouch!" as he said it, Flamepaw was on the ground. "You stick your tail straight out, but don't let it touch the ground, If you do it that way then when you're moving your tail's gonna make the leaves ruffle." Brownkit and I tried, my tail was out like Flamepaw said but not touching the ground."No, if you do it that way, Shimmerkit, then your belly will make noise. Lift it off the ground - not <em>that <em>high! - or you'll be seen by the prey. Brownkit, make your ears lie flat, you want to make yourself hidden... you too Shimmerkit."  
>Brownkit adjusted his ears so they were flat, and I raised my belly a little and flatted my ears too. "Like this?" I asked.<br>"Yes that's good."  
>"What about me?" Brownkit asked. I could tell he was begining to like Flamepaw too.<br>"Perfect!" Said Flamepaw. Mischief in his eyes,"So now you know how to hunt..." and he lept at me, claws still sheethed. I yowled in shock, my eyes wide.  
>"Hey!" Yowled Brownkit, and he joined in, claws sheethed as well. I was begining to smile, and I broke away.<br>"Hey!" I said, laughter in my voice. "Come and get me!" Brownkit and Flamepaw broke apart, looked at each other, then back at me, and lept. I moved out of the way just in time, and jumped on to Flamepaw. He grunted at the sudden weight, and fell down. "I took down an apprentice! i took down an apprentice!" I yowled, my voice filled with joy. Then suddenly some one tripped me and _ I_ fell down. "Hey!" It was Brownkit. I tried to make a fierce face, but I could tell I failed because they both started to laugh at me.  
>"Hey, Flamepaw! you shouldn't play with such a young kit like that!" Flamepaw turned around and I saw a very big cat coming near us. I hid behind Brownkit, he could easly hurt Flamepaw, let alone me, even if he did just stopped him from ruff play.<br>"That's Stumpfang, my mentor. Don't worry, he won't hurt you," Flamepaw said, after looking at how I was crouched behind Brownkit," he just didn't want _me_ to hurt you... Don't look at me like that! I wasn't going to hurt you!" Flamepaw said when he caught me eyeing him wearily.  
>"We need to go to the training hollow, Whitestar says you need to learn more battle moves... I would agree after seeing <em>that<em>." Stumpfang said.  
>" Hey! I was going easy on her she's little!" Flamepaw retorted.<br>"Are you talking about Shimmerkit? Is she good at anything? A natural fighter? Hunter?" it was Silvernose. I thought she didn't _want _me ruff playing, but now she's asking how good I was?  
>"She's a natural fighter from what I saw, Silvernose." Stumpfang said.<br>"And she's a natural hunter from what _I_ saw." Flamepaw added," After I showed her how to do the crouch She picked up right away."  
>"Oh, wonderful! A natural hunter <em>and<em> fighter! Whitestar and I are very luckey to have shuch a wonderful kit!" She said, eyes gleaming. "... But of course, she's not a natural rule follower. Just like every kit." She sighed. "Shimmerkit I told you no ruff play!"  
>"But mother! That was <em>yesterday<em>! Besides, I made a new friend! He's this apprentice right here!"  
>"Ahh, how are you Flamepaw? I still remember when you were a kit. Your mother missed you when you became an apprentice, you know.<br>"yeah, I know, she kept telling me that. But can we please exit memory lane? I have to go to my mentor after I eat.  
>"Oh, okay. I'll tell Redheart that later. Come on, Shimmerkit, back to the nursury."<br>"Awww! Okay..." I muttered. 

**Hey people,the story's NOT over yet! XD im just letting you know that there is no more 'POV's anymore, K? Also, if you get confused, I'm switching to leaf-fall, it **_**was**_** green-leaf!  
><strong> 

Shimmerkit stumbled outside, it was very cold. She herd footsteps behind her. Shimmerkit turned around, it was the new kit's, Honeykit and Maplekit, they were both she-kits. Brownkit, Berrykit, and Gingerkit turned into apprentices two moons ago, and Shimmerkit would be an apprentice in one moon. These kits' still have five to go though.  
>"Hello!" Maplekit squeaked , "We're finally allowed out of there!" She indicated to the nursury.<br>"Oh, Do you want a tour of camp? You can ask your mom if you can come with me."  
>"Yes, oh, yes!" They both shouted and darted inside again. They soon came back out with their mother. "She has to come with us. That'll make it even more fun!"<br>"Ok, let's go." Shimmerkit replyed.  
>As they approched the apprentices den Shimmerkit said, "Okay, this is the apprentices' den. She said indicating to the bush. She sat next to Tinytooth, their mother, patiently while they poked around outside. "Okay let's go."<p>

**Okay, **_**now**_** it's the end! please review and tell me what you think is needed! i'm waiting on those reviews! XD **


End file.
